


To trust one another

by Bimpulsive



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Gavin Reed, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Filming, Hand Jobs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Mention of Bondage, Not Beta Read, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bimpulsive/pseuds/Bimpulsive
Summary: The feeling of the ground against his back pulled him back into reality. 'D-Dipshit...' Gavin growled at the android, but moaned loudly when Richard grabbed a fistful of Gavin's hair and pulled him up to look at him. Richard was smirking. 'I can assure you, Detective Reed, that even if I'm a dipshit, I'm not a filthy whore such as yourself,' he said, reaching up to stroke Gavin's cheek.





	To trust one another

**Author's Note:**

> this was first titled "A horrible decision, really" because obvious reasons

The cold hard ground of the basement hit Gavins body when he was thrown onto the ground. There were visible bitemarks in his neck and collarbones, some of them were red from too much pressure in the bites. Gavins chest was falling and rising fast as he was trying to catch his breath, turning around and looking up at Richard. The android was currently descending the stairs, his cold and stoic face blank from any emotion. Gavin tried to get on his feet but it was to no avail: a foot on his shoulder roughly pushed him to the ground. 

'You look terrible, Detective Reed. How do you expect an android not to replace you when you look like you've been passed around by a group of strangers?' Richard said in that deep, stern voice of his. Gavin swallowed and could only imagine what he looked like right now, his hair all disheveled, clothes undone, lips red and swollen from the rough kisses he received (he was hoping to receive something much better to abuse his lips later on). His pupils would probably be dilated to the point of only being black. The bulge in his pants was dripping - Gavin could feel his dick staining his grey boxers where it was held back by the fabric. He would be shaking - he  _was_ shaking, impatient for what Richard was about to give him, what Gavin needed, what Gavin  _craved_. 

The feeling of the ground against his back pulled him back into reality. 'D-Dipshit...' Gavin growled at the android, but moaned loudly when Richard grabbed a fistful of Gavin's hair and pulled him up to look at him. Richard was smirking. 'I can assure you, Detective Reed, that even  _if_ I'm a dipshit, I'm not a filthy whore such as yourself,' he said, reaching up to stroke Gavin's cheek. Gavin leaned into his touch with a shaky breath, hoping Richard wouldn't see how hard he was. But the android noticed. He always noticed. Richard laughed at the sight. 'Pathetic. You're this hard from just a bit of rough touching and a few kisses. But, you'd probably get it up from me punching you in the face isn't it?' Richard said, making Gavin blush. He knew Richard would never actually do that even if Gavin insisted. Even this play of theirs seemed too much for the android at times, worried that he'd hurt his lover. But Gavin could take it. Gavin couldn't live without this, he emotionally didn't know how to show Richard how much he trusted his partner and lover. That actually was a little fucked up, Gavin knew that, but Gavin and Richard were both learning how emotions work (even if not for the same reason). They were even starting to have more emotional vanilla sex, though it made Gavin feel a little awkward - that was just caused by the long time he spend alone (even his hook-ups were rough with him, so it had been a while). 

A hand gripped his dick through his pants, squeezing him tightly. Gavin jerked out of his train of thought and looked up to see Richard crouched down with his hand jammed between Gavins legs. 'I asked you a question,  _Detective_ ,' the word was said in such a mocking way that Gavins dick twitched. 'N-no, don't..' he responded, ashamed of his state. Fuck, how did he even get to stuttering? He'd usually fight back a lot more, but tonight seemed different. Tonight, he was desperate to be fucked into the basement ground. Richard clicked his tongue in faked disapproval. 

'Feeling submissive tonight, aren't we little detective?' Richard pulled Gavin out of his underwear and wrapped a firm hand around Gavin, making the smaller man hiss in pleasure. Gavin tried to thrust his hips up, but then felt the hand slide down until there was a tight ring at the base of his dick. 'Beg for my cock, filthy whore,' Richard ordered him. Now he was just pushing it. Gavin had never had to beg before, but he was intrigued. Not that he'd admit that. According to himself, he was a man with perfectly vanilla tastes. He liked to imagine he didn't know what the terms "bondage" and "humiliation" were. 'Please Richard...' he started softly.

'Please what, cum slut?'

Gavin swallowed. He didn't have to. He'd just have to say that he felt uncomfortable but yet he was very curious as to how Richard would react. He could read it on the android's face, harsh face softened to let him know it was okay to be honest. That's what Gavin loved about Richard the most: they could just be honest about everything to each other. It boosted Gavins trust in his partner, making him feel the most comfortable he has ever been in a relationship (both romantically and platonically - the only person he has ever been almost as close with was Elijah, but that was back when they were kids). Slowly, Gavin looked up, straight into Richards striking blue eyes. 'Please… Please f-fuck me until I can't stand anymore,' Gavin moaned when he saw something unleash inside of Richards eyes and when he felt the hand around his dick start to pump him roughly. 'Exactly what I thought. You'd beg for anything up your ass, wouldn't you? Dirty fucking slut,' Richard mumbled, focusing on the sounds Gavin made. He was moaning, thrusting his hips up into the tight ring around his dick. Gavin felt himself getting close even though they had  _barely started_. 'I'm- I'm c-close-' he moaned loudly when Richard rubbed his thumb against the slit of his dick. Fuck, Richard knew about all Gavins sensitive spots by now and he was touching them all. 

'Cum for me, whore.'

Those words pushed Gavin over the edge. With a scream and closed eyes, he spilling all over himself and Richards hand, who stroked him through it. The hand milked him till the last drop and then released him. He was gently placed on the ground while he was trying to catch his breath and he felt hot breath against his ear. 'Are you okay, love?' the soft words sounding oddly out of place at this very moment. Gavin nodded. 'J-Just need you i-inside of me-'

'Gavin, we can't. You're very sensitive-' 

'That's the point, Nines,' Gavin said, wrapping his arms around Richard in a sort of hug. Richard blushed at the contact (Gavin found it cute that he'd get this flustered from soft contact but not from all the heavy sexual shit they had done). 'You should stop using that nickname. I give in too easily when you use it.'

'I know,' Gavin said with a smile, releasing Richard and then rolling onto his stomach. He pushed himself up so he was on his hands and knees after he had quickly shoved down his pants. 'Please, Richard, fuck my brains out..' Gavin moaned, slipping two fingers inside of himself. Richard watches the two digits disappear into the tight space. 'Oh fuck Gavin... You're so loose...' he said quietly, mesmerized by the movements. Gavin smirked. 'Yeah, we've been fucking way too much lately,' he replied, moaning when he brushed his prostate. 'We should really try to do it less then,' Richard decided. Gavin nodded in agreement while adding a third finger. 

They both knew that agreement would last for about a day or three.

Suddenly, Richard was behind Gavin. He had his dick out and was stroking it furiously, red head peaking out every once in a while. Gavin loved Richards dick too. He was big, thicker than average and hit him in all the right spots. Gavin had once accused Elijah of designing Richard just torture him - they had both drank too much and were talking about their lives and how fucked up their childhood was. Gavin felt a hand on his ass, squeezing him and rolling the flesh around. 'Look at him, he's so eager to be fucked,' at those words, Gavin looked over his shoulder to see that Richard had stopped pumping his dick and had started to film him. That made Gavins spent cock twitch. This meant more jerk off material for him and Richard if they had to be parted for a long time. Gavin wiggled his ass in front of the camera, letting out loud moans. 'That little whore will finally see who's actually  _superior_ here. God, I can't wait to be inside my slut. My beautiful trophy that nobody can take away. That nobody wants, because he's so useless,' Richard rambled on. Gavin moaned and felt his fourth knuckle reach his rim. 'R-Richard..' he moaned again. 

Suddenly, his hand was pulled out and a dick slammed in hard, making Gavin slip forward a little. Gavin screamed when Richard immediately hit his prostate and because of his sensitivity. Richard let him adjust while letting out a low groan. He then started thrusting, which turned into slamming very quickly. 'Tell me who you belong to, whore,' Richard growled lowly into Gavins ear. Gavin moaned and felt Richard lick the shell of his ear. 'Y-You! I belong to you!' he screamed with tears in his eyes. Richard responded with a loud moan and scratched Gavins back, adding to the marks that were already there. Gavins sensitive dick was already hard again, and Richard grabbed it and stroked it roughly. That's where Gavin broke.

'Please harder!'

'I am yours! I am your cum slut!'

'Please please please make me yours forever! I'll be yours forever!'

'Richard Richard Richard-!'

With one last final push, Richard slammed all the way into Gavin and came, spilling his precious android semen inside of the detective's ass. Gavin came at the same time all on the ground and all over Richards hand and was trying to stay upright. He felt warm, soft kisses in his neck and smiled. His smile grew bigger when he heard the soft words being whispered in his ear.

'Gavin, you did so well..'

'Gavin, you felt so good to me.'

'Gavin, I love you so much.' 

Richard pulled out when he had softened, earning a whimper from the human. Gavin collapsed onto the ground, not being able to hold himself up anymore. There, he curled up and closed his eyes. For a few minutes, there was silence between the two of them. Gavin then felt two strong arms lift him up, bridal style. It made the detective blush and open his eyes. 'I turned on the bath about five minutes ago, so it should be ready for you, my love.' Richard said with the softest and most caring smile, making Gavin melt on the spot. 'Alright,' he started while tucking his head under Richards chin and resting his head against the muscled chest, 'I'll go bathe under the condition that you'll be joining me.'

'Of course, I certainly will, my one and only love.'

**Author's Note:**

> Have this disaster fanfic that I wrote because I needed to let my kinks out!!! I am tired so please excuse me for any mistakes
> 
>  
> 
> Lemme uh. like know if I should write more for these two because I love them


End file.
